


i won't hush, no we will sing

by fireflyslove



Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois, 20020
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyslove/pseuds/fireflyslove
Summary: Juice and Ten see Nine's dreamsor, an adventure in coding.
Relationships: Juice & Ten (17776)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	i won't hush, no we will sing

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug* I'm not even gonna try to explain my motives anymore.
> 
> Title, appropriately, from The Band Perry's Pioneer. 
> 
> Source code from Threadzless's seminal work for the fandom, [How to make the probe text have colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513556)

Juice, what _is_ that? 

it looks like…  
i have no idea 

It sounds like Nine, but they’re still asleep for another few centuries… 

maybe they woke up early 

Then why the incoherent string of text? 

hold on a sec lemme look at something  
.  
.  
oh shit lmao youre gonna love this, ten  
its nine alright  
theyre dreaming  
and theyre broadcasting it to us  


Should we be watching this? 

probably not but when has that ever stopped me? 

You’re lucky I can’t reach you, Juice. I’d smack you upside the head. 

you dont have hands and i dont have a head

Shhh. Semantics.

theyre your sibling, if you want us to stop watching, we will 

Wait… is that… the Beatles?

fuckin americans 

Oh god it's not stopping

this slaps tho 

☆

ten youre gonna love this  
theyve made it to the 90s finally

Which 90s? 

does it matter? 

No, I suppose not. 

aw fuck they have terrible taste in music 

☆

Is this just a stream of every movie Disney ever made? 

looks like it, yep

☆

wake up in the morning feelin like p diddy 

Juice 

grab my glasses im out the door im gonna hit the city

Juice

before i leave brush my teeth with a bottle of jack 

_Juice_

cause when i leave for the night i aint comin back

**_JUICE_ **

huh? 

Juice you're singing. 

i know  
its nines fault  
they keep playing early 21st century pop  
and it all slaps

Can you please do it more quietly

no 

☆

Are they done with the chess stuff yet?

nope  
theyre gonna be a grandmaster by the time they wake up  
if they remember any of this stuff that is

☆

hey ten? 

yeah?

i dont think i should be looking at this  
looks like its all stuff you two talked about privately 

I appreciate that, Juice. 

whatre friends for? 

☆

fuckin NO, ASSHOLES

Juice, mute the channel if you're just gonna yell insults

sorry  
wait  
nines reliving game 3456

Ah, a classic 

i love them 

Same, buddy. 

☆

ten theyre watching the sixth remake of the star wars movies  
ten why cant i stop watching  
ten please wake up im so bored and lonely

☆

You heard from Six?! 

yeah  
but only for a few seconds  
theyre recharging  
im sending them nines dreams

Fuck, I wish my batteries lasted longer. 

☆

ten

Juice. 

ten

Juice

ten

Juice

tenny

Juicy Juice

tennnn

Juuuuuuice

juice 

Ten 

juicccccccccce

Tennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn 

joosh 

Tennish

NINE 

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found riding Nine through the universe @fireflyslove


End file.
